SheProm
by XXCaptainUsoppXX
Summary: Maz has no date for prom, so naturally Guy volunteers to go with him as SheZow. (Guy/Maz and lots of Guy and Kelly sibling bonding over dress shopping...)


**Based on squigglegigs dot**** tumblr dot com (slash) tagged (slash) sheprom**

* * *

Guy sat on the front steps of Aunt Agnes' house (he would never completely get used to calling it his house, even after almost a year of living there), blowing bubbles with chewing gum and rolling his skateboard back and forth under his foot. He looked up at the sound of wheels grinding down the concrete sidewalk. Maz waved to him and ground his skateboard to a halt in front of the big, old house.

"Hey," Guy said. He stood up and grinned. "How'd it go?"

Maz sighed deeply and collapsed against the porch railing like a wet noodle.

Guy's grin faded. "That bad, huh?"

"Duuude," Maz moaned, burying his face in his hands. "She slapped me and told me she'd rather go to prom with a donkey."

"Aw, come on." Guy clapped his best friend on the back. "It's okay. She's not the only girl in the world."

"She's the _last _girl in the world. Or, like, in the school," Maz replied.

"You've asked every girl in school?"

"Yesss…" Maz moaned. He pulled the beanie he was wearing down until it covered his eyes.

"_Every _girl?"

"Uh-huh." Maz sniffed.

"How did you even do that? There are like, five hundred of them."

Maz didn't answer. He just moaned some more and tried to pull his hat down over his nose and mouth.

"I'm going to look like a loser," he whined. "Even _you _got a date."

"Hey, of course I got a date," Guy protested. "I'm totally hot."

Maz groaned and let himself fall over backwards into the grass. "Kill me now."

"Hey, cheer up, dude." Guy crouched next to his friend and pulled the beanie off his face. "You'll just have to go with a girl who doesn't go to our school."

Maz squinted a little, thinking it over. "But… I don't know any girls who don't go to our school."

"You know at least one," Guy said.

Maz sat up. "I do?"

"You fight crime with her, like, every day."

Maz continued to squint. "Sheila?"

Guy slapped the back of Maz's head and laughed. "Come on, dude. SheZow!"

Maz's eyes widened. "But… _you're _SheZow!"

"Obviously. I'll be your date to prom."

"Don't you already have a date, though?"

"Yeah, well." Guy shrugged and looked away, running a hand through his spiky hair. "She's not actually that into me, anyways. Not that I had to beg her to go with me or anything! But…" He looked back over at Maz and grinned. "What are bros for?"

Maz's whole face lit up. He jumped to his feet and fist-pumped. "Alright! You're the best, Guy! Everyone's going to be totally jealous of me."

Guy stood up and then nearly lost his footing as Maz grabbed him in a huge bear hug, lifting him a foot off the ground. It totally wasn't fair that Maz was growing like a skinny, gangly weed while Guy had barely grown an inch in the year since he'd found SheZow's ring.

"Whoa, dude, you're squishing my lungs," Guy gasped.

Maz laughed and put him down. "You're awesome, man," he said again. "Totally she-mazing!"

Guy laughed too. "Yeah, well, don't be too happy. You were still turned down by every girl in school."

"Shut up."

"Make me!" Guy hopped on his skateboard and tore off down the sidewalk, and Maz zoomed along behind him.

* * *

Kelly stood beside the front door, digging through her purse. Guy ducked into the front hall, hands in his pockets.

"Where're you going, Kelly?"

She looked up, then smiled and hugged her purse to her chest. "Dress shopping for prom!" she said excitedly.

"Right. You're going with… what was his name again?" Guy leaned against the living room doorframe and tried to look casual.

"Billy!" Kelly said excitedly. "You know him. From science class? The one who looks like a rockstar?"

"Right, right, him," Guy said vaguely. "So, uh, Kelly… mind if I tag along?"

Kelly frowned. "Why?"

"Well, I haven't bought anything to wear for prom yet either, so…"

"Isn't Mom just going to rent a tux for you?"

"Yeah, well, about that." Guy buried his hands deeper in his pockets and looked anywhere but at Kelly. "I'm not actually… going to be wearing a tux."

"Why not?" Kelly asked slowly, raising her eyebrow. "Aren't you going with that blonde girl from the soccer team?"

"Well, I was, but…" Guy licked his lips nervously. Volunteering to be Maz's date had seemed like the most natural thing in the world the other day. Now he was doubting himself. It was one thing to dress like a girl while kicking ass and taking names. Dressing like a girl to go on a date with another guy was… different. "I'm going with Maz. As SheZow! Uh… because he didn't have a date. Did you know he asked every girl in school?"

"I know, he even asked _me_," Kelly groaned. Then she grinned. "You're actually going to the dance as SheZow?"

"Yeah," Guy answered. He met her eyes. Now that he'd said it, he wasn't going to let Kelly make him feel embarrassed about it. "Problem?"

"Nope!" Kelly grabbed Guy by the arm and dragged him out the front door. "This is gonna be fun."

Guy smiled nervously. "Right. Fun."

* * *

Guy sat on a hard plastic chair outside the girls' change rooms, tapping his foot impatiently. Kelly had insisted on buying her dress first. He checked his watch. They'd been at the mall for almost two hours now.

Kelly stepped out of the change room and twirled around in a lavender dress with a thick taffeta skirt. "How about this one?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to try and get a good idea of how the back looked.

"Uh-huh, it's great," Guy said, hardly glancing at her. "Now can we please leave?"

"But we haven't even started shopping for you yet!"

"I know. Let's not." He was really starting to regret coming along. He kept getting strange looks from the women working at the store and the mothers helping their daughters pick out dresses. His skin was crawling with boredom and discomfort.

"Oh, come on." Kelly gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Just hold on one more minute. I think I like the first dress I tried on best, anyways. I'll just try it on one more time and buy it, okay? Then we'll shop for you."

"Can't we just go home?" Guy begged.

"That's not very pos-she-tive of you," Kelly said. She winked and elbowed him. "You want everyone to be impressed by Maz's date, don't you?"

Guy groaned and slumped in his seat. Kelly smiled and disappeared back into the change room.

* * *

A few minutes later, the twins stood before a long rack of dresses that Kelly had deemed to be Guy's size.

"Okay, what do you like?" Kelly asked, hands on her hips. Guy looked around nervously. The woman behind the store counter was giving him weird looks.

"Can't I change into SheZow for this?" Guy hissed.

"That'll attract too much attention," Kelly whispered back. "You're the same size like this. Just pick something."

Swallowing, Guy started riffling through the nearest row of dresses. His first instinct was to grab the least girly one he could find. He pulled a very simple dark blue dress off the rack and held it out to Kelly.

"How about this one?"

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Not very SheZow."

"Yeah, well…"

"Do you like it?"

Guy looked it over. "Not really."

"Guy. You're buying a dress. None of them are going to be manly. Just pick one you like, okay?"

"How did you know what I was thinking," Guy muttered. He shoved the dress back onto the rack.

"Twins," Kelly replied, grinning.

Guy sighed and went back to sifting through the dresses. Kelly wandered away after a while to look at a display of earrings at the front of the shop.

A short, pink dress with a frilly white underskirt and a white sash around the middle caught Guy's eye. It was almost the exact shade of SheZow's costume. He pulled it off the rack warily.

It was cute.

He glanced around the shop furtively. The woman behind the counter was ringing up a customer. The mothers waiting for their daughters by the change rooms were flipping through magazines and checking their cellphones. No one was looking at him.

He grabbed another pink dress, this one three different shades of pink. Then a magenta one with roses stitched at the hip. A purple one that fluffed out like a tutu with a pink bow at the back. A floor-length pink and purple number with a print that reminded him of SheZow's sleeves.

He bundled the dresses awkwardly in his arms and dashed over to Kelly.

"I like these," he whispered, shoving them at her.

She looked down at the bundle of pink cloth and smiled hugely.

"Okay." She put her hands on his shoulders and began to march him towards the change rooms. "Time to try them on."

"But…" The mothers looked up from their magazines and cellphones. Daughters modeling their gowns in front of full-length mirrors glanced over their shoulders. Guy's face flamed red.

"Come out and show me the ones that look nice on you!" Kelly said as she shoved Guy into a room and slammed the door on him.

Guy dropped his bundle of dresses in a heap on the change room floor. He rubbed his red face and sighed deeply.

Slowly, he shed his pants, his sweater, his T-shirt and dropped them to the floor next to the dresses until he was naked except for his sneakers and boxers. He picked up the first dress, the cute, short pink one. He unzipped the back of it and pulled it over his head, shimmying and pulling and twisting until it rested on his skinny frame. He reached over his head to pull up the zipper, then smoothed the front of the skirt. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned to face the mirror.

He opened one eye, then the other. He'd seen himself in his SheZow getup a hundred times, but this was different. He hadn't transformed, so his hair was still short and spiky. His face was devoid of magical makeup. The sleeveless dress left his pale shoulders and boney collarbone exposed.

He felt naked. He wasn't a superhero. He was a skinny boy in a pink dress.

He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He wasn't ready for this.

He shed the dress quickly.

"You go, girl!" he whispered. A flash of pink light. He opened his eyes. Long hair, streaked with pink. Pink eye shadow, long mascaraed eyelashes, a beauty mark under his right eye. The SheZow uniform in all its pink glory.

He could do this.

With practiced patience, Guy peeled off the different pieces of his uniform. The ring didn't like him taking them off, but he'd found ways to coax the clothes off. Once he was down to the lacy pink panties the ring insisted on replacing his boxers with, he looked back over at the dress.

This time, it took a little less shimmying to get the dress on. He looked at himself in the mirror again. He was still pale and boney. He was still a boy in a pink dress. But as SheZow, he could handle it. As SheZow, he looked almost… good.

A slow smile spread across Guy's face. He shed the first dress and tried on the second one. This one brushed the floor and made him feel like royalty. He took a few steps in his bare feet, head lifted, pretending to be a princess. He curtsied, then laughed at himself.

The pink sash around the middle of the frilly purple tutu almost made his body look curvy. He let himself twirl around a few times and almost crashed into the mirror.

"Guy!" Kelly hissed, tapping on the change room door. Guy jumped at the sound of her voice and his face went red again. "What are you doing in there? Do they fit?"

"Uh, yeah, they…" Guy coughed and adopted his high-pitched SheZow voice. "They fit great!"

"Let me see!" Kelly said.

There was no way Guy was walking out of the change room in these dresses as a boy, but if he walked out as SheZow anyone who'd seen him walk in would be pretty suspicious. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled open the change room door and yanked Kelly into the room quickly before slamming the door again.

"Whoa, Guy, don't pull-" Kelly stopped as her eyes landed on her brother. "Wow. Guy. You look… cute."

Guy grinned.

"I know." He flipped his hair over his shoulder and struck a pose. "I always look pretty fabulous."

Kelly looked down at the piles of discarded dresses that littered the floor. "So, which one do you like best?"

Guy frowned. "I… don't know."

"Show me the others," Kelly insisted.

"Yeah, okay, just don't look."

Kelly turned her back to Guy as he quickly shed the dress and put another one back on. He proceeded to model every dress for Kelly, getting more excited with each one he posed in. He _did _look fabulous in all of them.

"Kellyyyy," he moaned when he'd finished showing off the fifth dress. He grabbed her arm. "Help! They're all so cute on me… How do I choose?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and laughed. "I don't know, diva, how _will _you choose?"

"Which one do you think Maz will like best?"

"Hm." Kelly picked up one of the floor-length dresses, the one with the almost-leopard print. "This one looks very SheZow."

"It does, doesn't it?" Guy grabbed the dress from Kelly and held it up against himself, then spun around, watching the poofy layers of purple and pink fly out around him. "Yeah."

"Okay, come on," Kelly said, grabbing the dress back. "Let's go buy this. We've been here for hours."

Kelly slipped out of the change room with the dress. Guy took one last admiring look of himself in a short sleeveless pink dress, then held his right hand above his head and half-shouted, "She-yeah!"

And then he was just a skinny boy in a dress again.

He still looked kind of cute, though.

He slipped out of the dress and back into his normal clothes. The SheZow uniform he'd strewn around the room had disappeared when he'd changed back, but he still had to pick up all the other dresses.

He stepped out of the change room, arms full of pink. More weird looks. He kept his head held high and joined Kelly at the register.

He was SheZow, and he looked _fabulous _in pink dresses.

* * *

"Bye, Mom!" Guy called, ready to follow Kelly out the front door.

"Oh, are you sure I can't take pictures of you two with your dates?" Mrs. Hamdon gushed, fingering the camera in her hand.

"No, Mom, we're all meeting up at the dance," Guy said for the thousandth time.

"Oh, but you look so cute in your tuxedo! And Kelly in her dress…"

"Thanks, Mom, but we really have to go," Kelly said, sticking her head back into the house.

"I know… Oh, my babies are growing up so fast! Prom already…" She dried a tear.

"It's just middle school prom, Mom," Guy reminded her. "You can take pictures of us at our high school prom, okay?" Maybe he'd actually be going to his high school prom dressed as a boy.

"Oh, alright." Mrs. Hamdon kissed Guy and then Kelly on the head, then waved goodbye. "Have fun! Remember, you have to be home at ten, no later!"

"Yes! Bye, Mom!"

Guy and Kelly hurried down the street away from the house. When they finally turned the corner, they ducked behind a thicket of tall bushes.

"Okay, do it fast, I don't want to be late for Billy," Kelly whispered. She pulled Guy's dress and a pair of her high-heels out of her huge purse and thrust them at him, then stepped back onto the sidewalk.

"You go, girl!" Guy whispered. The tux his mom had rented vanished and SheZow's uniform replaced it. He felt kind of bad that his mom had wasted her money, but he hadn't known how to explain that he didn't need a suit for prom. Kelly had had a hard enough time explaining why she'd charged _two _prom dresses to their mom's credit card. He stripped off SheZow's uniform quickly and struggled into the dress, then slipped on Kelly's slightly-too-small heels.

He ducked out from behind the bush and handed Kelly his SheZow outfit, which she stuffed in her purse.

"Okay, come on," she said, rushing down the sidewalk.

"Wait up! These shoes pinch!" Guy called, stumbling after her.

"You run around fighting crime in heels every day!"

"Yeah, but these don't fit right."

They bickered their way to school. They stopped talking once they reached the school parking lot, though. Lights and music spilled out from the open gym doors. Kids streamed in and out of the school, rocking fancy suits and fancier dresses. Kelly took a deep breath and reached for Guy's hand. She squeezed it. "Ready, sister?"

"Hey," Guy protested. Kelly laughed and gave her brother a quick hug. "I'm going to go look for Billy. Good luck with Maz!"

Kelly disappeared into the crowd of kids pushing into the gym. Guy stood dumbly in the parking lot for a minute, trying to gather his courage. He had a sudden moment of panic—what if everyone recognized him? No one ever had before, but these were kids he'd gone to school with for years.

_Get a hold of yourself, Guy, _he thought. He lifted his head and took a deep breath, then pushed his way into the crowd. He felt eyes on him and heard whispers all around.

"SheZow?"

"Is that SheZow?"

"What's she doing here?"

He stepped into the strobbing, rainbow lights of the dark gym. The place was packed with kids dancing. He noticed Kelly standing with Billy near the live music, laughing and talking. Guy didn't really like the look of that wannabe-rockstar, but as long as Billy wasn't hurting her he'd leave them alone. He glanced around the room some more and noticed Amanda, the blonde soccer player he'd originally asked to the prom, dancing with some girl friends near the punch bowl. She didn't seem too upset about having been dumped. And a few feet away from them, digging into a huge bowl of chipadillas… Maz.

Guy took another deep breath, then strode over to his best friend. Maz's eyes widened when he noticed Guy.

"So…" Guy said, stopping a few feet away from Maz. He crossed his arms behind his back. His face felt suddenly hot. "How do I look?"

Maz stared for a long moment. His eyes were wide and blank-looking.

"That bad, huh?" Guy said, laughing awkwardly. "I mean…" He coughed and corrected himself in his SheZow voice, "That bad, huh?"

"No!" Maz said quickly. He waved his hands wildly around his head and almost knocked over the bowl of chipadillas. "You look good! Really good! Wow, G- SheZow!"

Guy felt a weird sort of relief, like he'd started breathing again without realizing he'd been holding his breath. He closed the gap between him and Maz and threw his arm around his bro's shoulders.

"So, are we going to dance or what?" he said.

Before Maz could answer, though, Amanda and the other soccer girls came up behind them.

"Wow, Maz, you're here with _SheZow_?" one of them asked.

Maz laughed nervously and nodded. "Yeah."

"What is this, SheZow, some kind of community service? Help the needy loser?" Amanda asked, twirling a curly strand of blonde hair between her fingers.

Guy chuckled awkwardly and put on his best SheZow voice. "Maz is… a great guy! Very… sexy."

Amanda's friends laughed, but they were giving Maz awed looks.

"So hey, where's your friend Guy?" Amanda asked, still looking bored.

"Uh." Maz shot Guy a quick panicked look. "I don't know. I… haven't seen him."

Amanda huffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I hope he doesn't even show up. He probably didn't even actually have another date."

She stalked off, and her friends followed her. They kept glancing back over their shoulders at Maz, though, whispering about SheZow.

Maz grinned hugely.

"This is amazing, Guy!" he said as quietly as he could in the loud room. "I'm _so _not a loser now!"

"Yeah…" Guy said, watching Amanda walk away. "Let's just dance." He dragged Maz into the middle of the dance floor.

The music was loud and fast. Pretty soon the two of them were dancing like crazy, tripping over their own feet and laughing. Guy's SheZow voice had slipped ages ago, but the room was so loud and crowded no one seemed to notice a boy's voice coming out of SheZow's mouth.

"Hey, Maz!"

Maz and Guy looked up at the sound of a deep voice. Their eyes widened as Jeffrey, the captain of the school football team, swaggered his way towards them, flanked by two other huge, muscular boys, already sprouting moustaches and twice as tall as Guy.

"Uh, h-hey," Maz answered, blanching.

"Mind if I cut in? Your date is pretty hot."

Before Maz could answer, Jeffrey had shoved Maz out of the way and was towering over Guy. Jeffrey's cronies laughed.

"Hey there, SheZow," Jeffrey said. His huge, meaty hands landed on Guy's bare shoulders. He flinched. "What're you doing with that loser?"

"Maz isn't-"

"Hey, I love this song," Jeffrey interrupted as the band started a new fast song. "Let's dance, SheZow."

Jeffrey started twisting and jerking along to the beat of the song, yanking Guy around the dance floor with him. Maz stood awkwardly between dancing couples, watching Guy and Jeffrey hopelessly.

Guy found himself letting Jeffrey drag him around. He was sweating bullets. Funny how it was easy to fight bad guys, but this was too much. Jeffrey was the kind of dude that Guy tried to avoid as much as possible, and now he was being manhandled by him while Guy was half-naked in his sleeveless dress and his paper-thin SheZow disguise. He felt like a skinny boy in a dress again. He felt terrified.

"I-I'll take her back, now!" Guy started at the sound of Maz's voice, cutting loudly through the crashing music. Jeffrey stopped dancing and scowled.

"SheZow is my date!" Maz said, standing in the middle of the dance floor with his hands on his hips. His face wore all the determination of his endless repertoire of sidekick alter egos.

Guy suddenly found the strength to rip himself away from Jeffrey. With his SheZow strength, it was easy to pull away from even the huge football player's hands.

"Yeah!" Guy said loudly in his SheZow voice. "I'm here with Maz! Get your sweaty hands off me or you'll get some laser lipstick to the face!"

Jeffrey's scowl deepened.

"Whatever," he growled. "You're not even that hot anyways."

He slunk off with his cronies. A few people dancing nearby laughed. Guy smiled hugely. His heart was still beating fast, though.

Maz put a hand on Guy's shoulder. "Sorry about that," he said.

Guy shrugged. "Whatever. Nothing SheZow can't handle."

The song ended. There were a few moments of quiet before the band started their next song. Slow, sweet notes filled the dark gym. Couples began to move closer together, swaying to the music. Guy noticed Kelly with her head on Billy's shoulder at the far end of the gym.

"Uh." He looked at Maz. "We could go get something to drink now, or—"

Someone swaying behind Guy bumped into him. Guy teetered on his too-small heels and tripped into Maz. Maz caught him, arms around his waist. Their eyes met. Guy wondered if his cheeks were as red as Maz's.

Without a word, the two began swaying along to the music. Guy let his hands rest on Maz's tall shoulders. A warm smile crossed Guy's lips without his permission. Maz was beaming.

The night ended all too quickly after that. When the chaperones herded everyone out of the gym at nine-thirty, Guy and Maz walked out the front doors hand in hand. The warm blush on Guy's face felt like it was going to become a permanent fixture. They stayed together as they left the parking lot and were halfway down the sidewalk when they got to the point where they had to split off to their own houses.

Guy dropped Maz's hand and gave him a shy smile.

"So… that went well," he said.

"Yeah," Maz answered. He ran a hand through his mess of hair. "Everyone's really jealous that I got to dance with SheZow!"

"Yeah."

"Thanks again, Guy. You're… you're the best bro a guy could ask for." Maz punched Guy in the shoulder and Guy returned the punch with a laugh.

"No problem, dude," he said. "SheZow to the rescue, right?"

Maz nodded. They stood in silence for a long moment, under the yellow light of a flickering streetlamp.

"Well. See you tomorrow, then," Guy said. He waved. Maz waved too. Another long moment, and then they both turned and disappeared into the darkness towards their houses.

* * *

"Die, zombie scum!"

"Dude! Stop, stop, you're attacking me too!"

"Gotta take one for the team, Maz!"

"Nooooo…"

Maz tossed his controller at the screen as his character suffered a bloody death. Guy laughed and paused his game.

"Hey, guys." They looked over their shoulders at Kelly, who was just stepping out of the elevator and into the She-lair.

"Hey, Kelly." Maz stood up from his beanie chair. "How was your night with _Billy_?"

Kelly shook her head as she walked over to the boys. "He's not really my type."

Guy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Kelly leaned against Guy's seat and raised her own eyebrow.

"So… how was _your _night?" she asked.

Maz and Guy looked at each other, then looked away quickly, wringing their hands awkwardly.

"It was okay," Maz said quickly.

"Yeah, you know, nothing special," Guy added.

"Right," Kelly said, smiling knowingly. She glanced over at the huge computer screens, where Sheila's smug smile matched her own.

"So, when's the next date?" she asked, looking back over at the boys.

"W-what?" Guy spluttered.

"Next date?" Maz asked, his voice squeaking.

"Well, yeah, now everyone thinks Maz is dating SheZow. You don't want them to think she broke up with you, do you?" Kelly asked, giving Maz a coy smile.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. I wouldn't want that," Maz said, looking down at his hands. "I'd look like a _real _loser then…"

"Don't worry, Guy," Kelly said, tapping her brother on the head. "I'll take you on lots of shopping sprees."

Guy sunk further down into his seat and groaned. "Great."

"You know you love it," Kelly said lightly, turning on her heels and heading back towards the elevator.

Guy said nothing.

Once Kelly had left the She-lair, though, he looked over at Maz. Maz grinned at him, cheeks red, and Guy returned the smile.

Yeah, this blush was definitely becoming permanent.


End file.
